Devices of the type mentioned are already known, e.g. from Swedish Pat. No. 216.085 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,134. By these known fastening devices the sleeve and screw means can be turned together with the aid of a tool, so that the sleeve will penetrate into the frame and the screw means into the fixed element, and the sleeve (Swedish Pat. No. 216 085) or the screw means (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,134) can also be turned itself with the aid of another tool for adjusting the position of the frame in relation to the fixed element.
These known devices enable a desired adjustment but necessitate the employment of two different tools, i.a. one tool for applying the device and another tool for carrying out the adjustment. Moreover both these known devices require the employment of one specifically designed tool without which the device cannot be applied. For the device according to Swedish Pat. No. 216 085 a specifically designed tool is also required for carrying out the adjustment. This is a clear disadvantage since it not only necessitates the formation of engagement surfaces for two different tools by the manufacture of the device, but also makes it impossible to apply and adjust the device with the aid of ordinary tools normally used by craftsmen. Moreover the necessity to emply two different tools naturally also renders the application and adjustment of the device more cumbersome and thus expensive.